le fleuve Camédia
by anne laure
Summary: c'est un chp unique, dites moi ce que vous en pensez s'il vous plaittttttttttttttttt


Les pilotes de gundam ne m'appartiennent toujours pas, mais a par eux tous vient de mon cerveau.  
  
LE FLEUVE CAMEDIA  
  
Personnages :  
  
Heero est le fils du roi des Celador, il a 3 frères qui s'appellent Wufei, Duo et Quatre. Trowa, lui, est un guerrier et un mage d'un peuple ennemi qui s'appelle les « Stylus »  
  
Les Celador vivaient dans une contrée au Nord du fleuve Camedia, depuis une guerre, ils avaient dans leur territoire le fleuve, seul point d'eau avant des milliers de kilomètre. Les Stylus ne pouvaient plus aller chercher de l'eau sans se faire tuer, leur peuple mourrait de soif, leurs animaux aussi.  
  
Un jour, un jeune guerrier mage, Trowa, alla au fleuve, au même moment le roi et sa famille ainsi que quelques gardes et mages se rendirent pour un pique nique au fleuve, ils arrivèrent tous au même moment.  
  
Trowa fut tout d'abord surpris par ce qu'il voyait, il se retrouvais face a ses ennemis, il pourrait enfin venger son peuple. Mais le problème était qu'ils étaient beaucoup plus nombreux. Trowa marcha vers ses ennemis d'un air déterminé, il marchait sur l'eau, une lumière partait de ses mains.  
  
Pendant ce temps là :  
  
Heero, Wufei, Duo et Quatre regardaient l'homme avancer vers eux, marchant sur l'eau, une lumière sortait de son corps.  
  
Pérée, qui est cet homme ? demanda Quatre effrayer C'est homme est un guerrier et un mage du peuple des Stylus, je croyais que tout le peuple était mort mais je vois que non, dit le père Que fait on ? demanda un mage Allez le capturé, dit le roi  
  
Les 3 mages partirent vers Trowa qui était rendu de leur coté, les mages lui envoya des boules de feu que Trowa réussit a contourné en sautant, il arriva derrière les mages et les projeta contre un arbre. Les yeux de Trowa s'arrêtèrent sur les fils du Roi, il s'avança vers eux, d'un pas lent et déterminé.  
  
Les gardes s'approchèrent de Trowa, ils l'entourèrent, Trowa prit son épée mais la lâcha aussitôt, les gardes s'écartèrent, les mages ne comprenaient pas.  
  
Que se passe t'il ? demanda Heero Je ne sais pas, prince Heero, on dirait qu'il essaye de se défaire du contrôle de quelqu'un, dit un des mages Qui le contrôle ? demanda Duo Je ne sais pas mais il a l'air très fort, dit un autre mage  
  
Trowa se tenait la tête, il hurlait de douleur, son corps était brûlant.  
Avec ses dernière force, il se releva, regarda autour de lui, leva sa  
main vers une montagne d'ou on pouvait apercevoir une ombre, et envoya  
une énorme boule de feu, on entendit alors un hurlement et l'ombre tomba  
de la falaise en brûlant et tomba lourdement sur le sol en ne laissant  
que des cendres. Trowa s'écroula par terre et s'évanouissa.  
  
Ca tombe bien, vous n'avez pas eu besoin de vous battre, enfermez le dans la salle de torture et attachez le, dit le Roi Père, pouvons nous venir avec vous ? demanda Wufei C'est ce que j'allais vous proposez, dit le Roi  
  
Le Roi accompagné des ses enfants se dirigèrent vers la vile accompagnés des gardes et des mages qui tenaient Trowa, on pouvait entendre les cris de joie des habitants, ils envoyaient des pétales de fleurs sur le Roi et les princes.*  
Après une longue marche, ils arrivèrent enfin a la salle des tortures, les gardes attachèrent Trowa par les mains au plafond et les mages lui mirent un collier pour l'empêcher de se servir de ses pouvoirs.  
  
Au bout d'un moment, Trowa se repris conscience, il ressentit quelque chose qui l'affaiblissait, il se sentait faible, vulnérable. Il ouvrit les yeux qui tombèrent dans ceux du Roi et ceux des princes.  
  
Qui êtes vous ? demanda alors le Roi ......  
  
Aucune réponse alors le roi fit un signe a un garde celui ci déchira le haut de Trowa, prit un fouet et le fouetta dans le dos, mais Trowa ne montra pas sa douleur, ses yeux fixait toujours les princes, d'un regard froid. Les coups devenaient plus fort, les princes avaient du mal a garder les yeux ouvert devant ce spectacle, le sang coulait sur son torse qui venait d'être fouettez. Le Roi fit encore un geste de la main et les gardes s'arrêtèrent. alors, comment t'appelles tu ? demanda le Roi je ne voix pas en quoi ça vous concerne, dit Trowa  
  
Un garde allait le frapper quand le Roi lui fit un signe pour lui dire  
non.  
  
J'aime bien connaître le nom des personnes que j'ai fais prisonnier, dit le Roi Trowa C'est ton nom, jolie, dit le Roi, et ça veut dire quoi ? Ca veut dire « l'ange noir », dit Trowa Ok, bon, que faisais tu dans mon domaine ? demanda le Roi Le lac est a tout le monde, dit Trowa Oh que non, plus maintenant, il est a moi, dit le Roi Mon peuple avait trop peur d'y aller mais moi non, dit Trowa Et tu as vu ou ça ta mener, dit le Roi Oui, mais je préfère mourir en tant que guerrier plus tôt que mourir de soif sans rien faire pour changer, dit Trowa avec un regard plein de haine envers le Roi Ils sont tous mort de soif ? demanda Duo QUAND ON A PLUS D'EAU C'EST NORMAL , dit Trowa en hurlant  
  
Le Roi fit un geste aux mages cette fois. Les mages n'avancèrent, un des mages posa ses mains sur la tête de Trowa pour fouillé sa mémoire ce qui fit crier Trowa sous la douleur, après un moment le mage s'arrêta et dit tout ce qu'il avait vu au Roi. Trowa, lui, avait la tête baissé, en sueur, il avait un mal de crane horrible. Un coup de fouet sur le torse le ramena a la réalité, il n'arrivait plus a contenir sa souffrance, ses barrières étaient grandes ouvertes, il sentait sa peau se déchirer sous les coups de fouet, il hurlait sous la souffrance. Les princes avaient de plus en plus de mal a regarder.  
La porte de la cellule s'ouvrit, un homme entra et parla au Roi, le Roi se retourna vers les gardes et les mages et leur fit signe de sortir.  
  
j'ai une affaire importante a mener, restez ici jusqu'à que je revienne, ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne pourra rien vous faire, dit le Roi avant de sortir  
  
les princes se retrouvèrent seul face au prisonnier. Trowa ne comprenait  
pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi les avoirs laissés ici ?  
Heero s'approcha de Trowa, il tourna autour de lui pour voir les  
blessures, il se remit devant Trowa, le regardant fixement, enfin  
presque, jusqu'au moment ou Trowa le fixa avec un regard froid. Il se  
recula aussitôt, effrayer par son regard et se retrouva coller a son  
père.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'il ta fait ? demanda le roi nerveusement Rien, mais son regard est si froid et plein de haine, je n'ai jamais vu ça, pourtant c'est qu'un enfant, dit Heero Je sais, dit le Roi, emmenez le dans ma chambre.  
  
Trowa se débattit quand il fut détacher, il ne voulait pas aller dans sa chambre, il donna un coup de coude a un des gardes, et un coup de pied a un autre, il fit une pirouette en l'air et se retrouva derrière le Roi et les princes, il courut et se trouva coincé entre plusieurs soldats, il commença a en frapper mais d'autres arrivaient et ses forces diminuait de plus en plus, alors il sauta et se trouva a l'extérieur du cercle des gardes mais quand il posa ses pieds par terre un coup de poing lui fit perde connaissance.  
  
Quand il se réveilla, il était de retour dans sa cellule avec un mal de crane hallucinant. Il essaya de se lever mais il n'y arriva pas, il regarda vers la porte de la cellule et y découvrit 4 paires d'yeux, ceux des princes, il les regarda quand il entendit une personne arriver, il avait un pas lourd, on pouvait entendre des objets qui s'entrechoquait, ça devait être une personne importante, mais quand il vit les princes s'abaissés légèrement, alors Trowa comprit que cette personne devait être le Roi.  
  
Des gardes entrèrent dans la cellule, prirent Trowa part les bras et l'attachèrent comme l'autrefois, ses membres pesaient une tonne et lui faisaient énormément mal. Le Roi entra dans la cellule, s'approcha de Trowa.  
  
Alors, tu veux toujours pas parler ? demanda le Roi Pourquoi je parlerais puisque de toute façon vous allez me tuer, dit Trowa d'une voix ferme C'est simple, si tu parles pas tu vas mourir mais si tu parles, tu pourrais même devenir l'un des autres, dit le Roi Devenir l'un des vôtres, arrêter, vous me faites rire !!!!!!!, devenir comme vous jamais, parce que privez un peuple de leur seul point d'eau, c'est inhumain, lança Trowa avec un regard froid  
  
Le visage des princes se figèrent d'un seul coup, ils venaient de découvrir une autre facette de leur père, celle d'un homme égoïste, qui veut le pouvoir absolue, n'hésitant pas a supprimé tous les peuples de la planète. Quand le Roi s'avança vers Trowa pour passer ses nerfs, Wufei s'interposa entre eux, le Roi allait le pousser quand tous ses enfants se mirent a côté de Wufei.  
  
Père, s'il vous plait, laissez le, ce n'est qu'un enfant comme nous, dit Quatre avec un regard suppliant De toute façon, je dois partir, mais faite attention, il est dangereux, concéda le Roi encore énervé de l'affront qu'il venait de subir face au prisonnier  
  
le Roi s'avança quand même vers le prisonnier et le gifla avec toute  
ses forces, lui laissant la marque de sa chevalière au coin de l'?il.  
Il fit demie tour et s'en alla en saluant ses enfants.  
  
Les princes restèrent là, sans savoir quoi faire, quand ils  
entendirent leur père partir. Heero appela un garde, celui ci arriva  
tout de suite.  
  
détache le prisonnier et emmène le dans notre chambre, dit Heero Mais... Obéis, hurla Heero  
  
Alors le garde détacha Trowa, le posa sur ses épaules et le porta jusqu'à la chambre des princes. Elle était immense, les lits étaient grands et avec des sculpture en bois avec de l'or. Le garde déposa Trowa sur un des lits et sortit de la chambre. Maintenant, les princes se retrouvaient seul face à Trowa qui était évanoui sur le lit de Duo. Les jeunes princes s'assirent ensemble sur un canapé en attendant que Trowa se réveille.  
  
Qu'est ce qu'on va faire ? demanda Quatre D'abord, le soigner puis on verra après, dit Heero Il est mignon, dit Duo en souriant Duo !, cria Wufei Quoi ? c'est vrai, vous avez vu, il est musclé, bronzé et ses yeux vert, hummmmm, dit Duo On ne parle pas de quelqu'un comme ça, dit Quatre rouge comme une tomate Peut être mais en tout cas tu as l'air d'être d'accord avec moi, et même vous deux, dit Duo en souriant  
  
Ils s'arrêtèrent de parler quand un léger bruit se fit entendre, ce bruit  
venait du lit de Duo, les princes n'osaient pas bouger, mais il le  
fallait alors ils s'avancèrent tous ne même temps, arrivés devant le lit,  
ils virent Trowa, une ancienne blessure venait de s'ouvrir, du sang  
coulait de la plaie.  
Quatre prit une trousse a pharmacie et essaya de fermer la plaie mais  
ça ne marchait pas, il ne comprenait pas.  
  
Pourquoi elle ne se referme pas ? pourquoi ça continue de saigner ? demanda Quatre inquiet C'est .... Une ..blessure que, dit Trowa avant de cracher du sang Une blessure que quoi , demanda Duo inquiet Une blessure... que j'ai soigner .. avec mes pouvoirs, dit Trowa avant de tousser Et bien pourquoi elle s'est rouverte alors ? demanda Wufei qui ne comprenait rien C'est ... parce que je n'ai plus de pouvoir, ... Ils sont bloqués, dit Trowa avant de cirer de douleur Il faut faire quelque chose, on ne peut pas rester là sans rien faire, dit Quatre qui s'énervait de plus en plus GARDE !!!!!!!! cria Heero  
  
Tout d'un coup, tout un groupe de gardes arrivèrent armes a la main.  
  
calmé vous un peu, dit Heero Qu'avez vous, princes ? demanda un des gardes Allez chercher un mage, et dépêchez vous, ordonna Wufei Oui, prince, dit un garde avant de partir en courant emmenant avec lui les autres gardes  
  
Quelques minutes passèrent avant qu'un mage n'arrive dans la chambre.  
  
je suis la, que voulez vous ? demanda le mage Enlevez ce collier au prisonnier, ordonna Quatre Mais. commença a dire le mage Vous devez nous obéir, hurla Duo D'accord, dit le mage  
  
Le mage s'avança vers Trowa et d'un coup de magie, lui enleva le collier puis il disparu. La blessure de Trowa se referma aussitôt comme par magie ce qui est le cas d'ailleurs.  
  
Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? demanda Trowa Notre père est dur avec les autres, mais je ne crois pas qu'il aurait voulu qu'un de ses prisonnier meurt, dit Heero Qu'attendez vous de moi ? demanda Trowa en essayant de se lever Tu as 2 choix, soit tu deviens notre esclave, soit tu deviens notre professeur, dit Quatre Etre professeur de mes ennemis ? demanda Trowa Oui, mais nous, nous voulons pas être ton ennemi, nous n'avons rien a voir avec cette guerre, dit Duo Alors tu veux bien être notre professeur ? demanda Wufei Mais votre professeur en quoi ? demanda Trowa Et bien, notre prof en combat, dit Heero Et qu'est ce qui me dit qu'après que je vous ai appris à combattre, vous me tuerez pas ? demanda Trowa Nous te le promettons, dirent les 4 frères en même temps Bon alors, d'accord, mais a une condition, dit Trowa qui reprenait son sérieux Laquelle ? demanda Duo Vous forcerez votre père pour que le fleuve Camédia soit ouvert a tous les peuples, dit Trowa On te le promet, dit Quatre Alors au boulot, dit Trowa en souriant  
  
Le Roi autorisa tous les peuples a prendre de l'eau dans le fleuve, Trowa pouvait aller librement dans la ville et entraînait toujours les princes dans le combat. Quelques années plus tard, Wufei demanda la main à Trowa sous l'accord de ses frères, ce dernier accepta.  
  
END 


End file.
